Dreams To Ashes
by Devils-Never-Cry93
Summary: Hinata begins to have nightmares about Naruto, but they're just dreams... Right? Pairings: NaruXHina main. ShikaXIno, NejiXTen as well Now M due to language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**

**this is my first fanfic so pease go easy on me with reviews.**

**apart from that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Dreams to ashes**

**Chapter 1 – Nightmares and dreams**

"NGH!"

Hinata scrambled on the ground, desperate to get away. Her legs felt like jelly, as she climbed to her feet; breathing heavily. She stood up straight, gasping at the throbbing pain in her leg as she did so. She heard the whistling of a kunai as it flew through the air. She stopped and closed her eyes, holding on to that one memory, and waited for the sound of the blade connecting with her flesh.

SPLAT!

She opened her eyes, realising that she wasn't hit. She stood, gaping at the sight before her, and tears began to form.

"N-n-no!! Naruto-kun!!" she screamed.

* * *

Hinata gasped as she woke, drenched in sweat. She was breathing heavily as she shook herself. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she remembered the ending of the dream.

"N-n-naruto-kun…" she whimpered. Tears began to fall as she lost control of her emotions; despite the fact that it was just a dream, she mourned her love. She shuddered as she tried to wake up properly and get herself out of her bed. Returning to normal, she risked a look at her alarm clock.

"Twelve thirty…" Hinata pondered at something that was nagging her at the back of her head. "Oh, I was meant to meet Kiba-kun for training… an hour ago."

Hinata grabbed her clothes and began to dress in a hurry, she never slept in before and she had promised to help Kiba develop his chakra control. Fully dressed, she ran to the door and snatched her kunai and shuriken.

'I wonder if I'm too late…' she thought as she ran towards her team's training grounds.

* * *

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Shikyaku No Jutsu!"

Kiba, crouched as he counted and noted every one of Naruto's Shadow Clones. "Eight, plus the original… hmm."

Kiba pondered on his next form of attack, hastily leaping out of three shadow clone's way. He slid to a halt and mounted the attack, kicking the first squarely in the chest. Spinning around, she swiped at the two clones, cleaving them in two. He smirked as he galloped towards the remaining six Narutos. He decided to end this here and now.

"Tsuuga!"

Naruto's shadow clones were instantly destroyed, as the real Naruto was flung into a tree.

"Ow" he grumbled, as he recovered and took a defensive stance. Hearing something behind him, he whipped around and flung a kunai at a near-by tree.

"EEEP!" came the reply.

"Hang on… that wasn't Kiba… CRAP!!" Naruto thought as he ran towards the tree to see who, or what, he had hit.

"Crap!! Sorry Hinata, I thought you were Kiba… you ok?" he asked when he saw how close he had been to decapitating the shy girl.

"I'm ok Naruto-kun… errm, here's you kunai…" Hinata stood, blushing, holding Naruto's kunai at arms length.

"Hehe, thanks Hinata." The blond demon carrier said, as he took his kunai back from her. Hinata turned bright red as she felt his hand slightly rest on hers. "You're a bit late; Kiba and I have already done training."

"Hey Hinata, you finally showed up. It's a shame you didn't see me kick Naruto's ass!" Kiba was walking towards them, smile on his face, with Akumaru plodding along behind him. "I was about to head home, but I think Naruto is staying a little longer to practise some more. He needs it!!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I-I-I slept in…" Hinata mumbled, her index fingers pressed together. "I'd better head home as well then…"

"Nah, come on! Spar with me a little bit!" Naruto said eager for another match.

"Ok Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed even deeper at the thought of spending time with Naruto alone. She followed him to the training field, thinking about what she should do, blushing even harder at those thoughts. But the dream she had earlier kept nagging at her.

'Should I tell Naruto-kun? Or should I not worry him?'

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn't see a stray root sticking out of the ground from a tree. Her foot caught in the root, and sent her flying… straight into Naruto's arms.

"Watch your step" he laughed when she realised what had happened.

"Hinata? Hello? Hey wake up!!" he said, when she fainted.

She struggled to pull herself out of her dream, reluctant to do so. She opened her eyes, and lay in the bed. She took a deep breath and stopped when she smelt ramen… she froze, her face turning redder and redder as she saw a familiar orange jump suit in a near by wardrobe, she fainted when she saw the owner of the jumpsuit asleep on his couch. She lay, twitching a little, with a strange perverted smile on her face and slight nosebleed happening. 'I've just slept in Naruto-kun's bed…' was her last thought.

"Hey, Hinata! Hey, wake up!!" she felt her self being shaken as she stirred, reluctant to leave her dreams again. She stretched, and saw Shino and Kiba stood by Naruto's front door. She then concentrated on not fainting again when she remembered whose bed she was in. She stood up, moving towards the door.

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun" She murmered.

"It's ok Hinata-chan." The blond smiled, "By the way Hinata…"

She turned to see what he wanted, a bit curious when he was turning a slightly redder shade than normal.

"You look rather cute when you're asleep!" he managed, a slight grin appearing.

"Huh? Hinata?! Hey! Wake up!!" But this time she had already fainted, her smile returning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this fanfic. Guess that's a bonus...**

* * *

**Dreams to Ashes**

**Chapter 2 - Understanding**

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata cried out to him, praying he was still alive. He stumbled around a little, regaining his balance and trying to stay conscious. He looked up at the girl, and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I've been through worse!" he tried to reassure her, but hearing that Naruto had been hurt more than this just brought on more tears.

"Please don't cry. I'm ok, I promise…!" Naruto staggered as more kunai slammed into his back.

He screamed in pain and agony, and coughed up blood. Crawling towards the shivering girl, he begged her to save herself.

"Hinata-chan, run. Forget about me, save yourself. ARG!" Naruto flinched as his assailant landed on him and pulled him into a head-lock. Hinata began to shiver again as she saw something sliver flash in the attacker's hand.

"Foolish, Uzumaki. Very foolish. Trying to protect her instead of saving yourself."

"I'm not finished yet." Naruto grunted as he tried to pull himself out of his attacker's hold.

"Shut it." The reply came, as a knife sliced cleanly through Naruto's neck.

* * *

Hinata woke up screaming. Her heart was racing as she tried to forget the last part of her dream. But it was impossible; the sight of Naruto's headless body…

'It's a dream; Naruto-kun is still alive.' She tried to reassure herself that nothing like that could happen to him. But still, it was the fifth time that dream had happened and she hadn't seen Naruto in a month; he was being called off on missions almost daily.

She needed to tell someone, someone who knew Naruto and wouldn't think of her as being insane for having such dreams… she thought for a few moments, and knew the exact person to talk to.

* * *

That Morning

"Hinata? Can I help you?" A sleepy Sakura was stood at her front door, surprised at seeing the shy girl stood at her front door.

"Sakura-san, sorry for disturbing you…" Hinata began to think on how she could say what she needed to talk about, and began to run out of ideas. "I-I need to talk to you about… N-naruto-kun…"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. 'This is the first time Hinata has ever talked about Naruto to me… maybe she's…' Sakura's face lit up at the thought of playing matchmaker between Naruto and Hinata. She let Hinata inside her house and sat her down inside the kitchen.

"What about Naruto did you want to talk about?" Sakura decided she needed to get those two together.

"Well, I-I think he may-"

"Fancy you?" Sakura cut in.

Hinata's face turned a shade of red that Sakura thought wasn't humanly possible. She began to shake a little, as she began to think about how easy it would be if Naruto did fancy her.

"N-n-no!" Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Oh…" Sakura hung her head in disappointment.

'Awww, I really wanted to play matchmaker!' Her inner self moaned, anime-style tears rolling.

"I-I keep having dreams about him…"

Sakura's head jerked up, and looked at Hinata. Tears had begun to form in the Hyuga's eyes as she began to sob.

"What kind of dreams?" Sakura's throat had gone dry at the sight of Hinata in tears. Her question was answered by more sobbing and more tears rolling.

"H-He dies… I try to save him, but every time; he dies…" Hinata's tears were snaking their way down her cheeks and onto the floor. "I-it seems so real… he begs me to run away, b-but I c-can't. I see him die, and I'm helpless t-to save him…"

Sakura stared at Hinata and almost began to cry as well. She knew how much it hurt when some one you hold so dear is gone, and Naruto was special to her as well. She walked over to Hinata a put an arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Hinata. He'll be fine, he may be dead last but he's always managed to pull through no matter what." Sakura smiled at the sobbing Hyuga as she began to breathe normally and stop the tears.

"I know Sakura-san, but I don't want him to go…" Hinata turned herself away from Sakura, trying to hide her face.

"Neither do I… but he'll be fine. I know he will."

Hinata smiled at those words and stood up. She turned towards Sakura and hugged her, showing her thanks.

"Do you know when he'll be back from his next mission Sakura-san?" she asked, as she let go of Sakura.

"Later tonight, and he's off again tomorrow." Sakura began, and stopped when Hinata's shoulders slumped at the news. "But I'm going on the same mission he is tomorrow, so I'll keep an eye out for him. We aren't leaving until 12 so you can say goodbye…"

Hinata's face lit up instantly and smiled at Sakura again. "Thank you Sakura-san!"

Sakura smiled as she opened the door and let the happy girl out. She then sighed as she went inside her house.

"I really wanted to play matchmaker…"

* * *

The Next Day

"An escort mission all the way to the Land of Sand? How troublesome…" Shikamaru was sat by Konohagakure's gate, waiting with Sakura for Naruto and their hirer to arrive.

"Don't be too disappointed Shikamaru, you've always got Ino to look forward to when you get home. Besides, it's only going to take a week or two to get there and back." Sakura smiled at the lazy ninja, but deep down was sad about leaving for so long as well. She sighed as she waited for Naruto to appear; ever since he had been promoted he had a tendency to become late.

"Finally! You're becoming more and more like Kakashi-sensei by the day!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto eventually came into view.

"Just be glad I'm nothing like the Pervy Sage…" He grumbled.

All three ninja shivered at the thought of a perverted Naruto.

"Alright, the guy said to meet us just outside of Konoha so lets go!" he exclaimed, walking out of the gate.

"N-naruto-kun…"

Naruto span round and saw Hinata stood by the gate.

"I-I-I wanted t-to say g-goodbye, N-Naruto-kun…"

"Errrm, thanks I guess." The blond gave her his trademark grin and waved a hand in the air, stopping when he realised that the person he was trying to wave to had her arms around his torso, tears beginning to form.

"I don't want you to die Naruto-kun!" the Hyuga sobbed; as she felt his arms slowing go round her body as well.

"I don't plan on dying just yet Hinata-chan." Naruto tilted Hinata's head and stared into her eyes.

'Woah, she looks kinda cute like that to!' he thought as he tried to remember what he was going to say. But he could remember nothing, as he continued to drown in her pearl eyes. A yell from Sakura brought him back to reality. He gave Hinata a quick smile before letting go of her, and walking out of the gate towards his team mates.

Hinata stood dumfounded for a while, and slowly smiled as well.

"Naruto-kun…called me Hinata-chan… maybe he knows how I feel… just a little bit…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto... but this fanfic is stil mine!**

* * *

Dreams To Ashes

**Chapter 3 - Interruptions**

Hinata walked through the centre of Konohagakure, staring at her feet. It had been a week since Naruto had left, but to her it seemed like an eternity. Her nightmares were getting worse, and she was beginning to loose sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy, as they slowly began to fall.

"OOF!"

Hinata landed on the floor, and looked up at the person she had just bumped into.

"Gomen Ino-chan…" she muttered, as she stood up. Ino took one look at the Hyuga and knew there was something wrong.

"What's on you mind Hinata?" she asked, trying to figure out why Hinata's normally pale eyes were bloodshot. "It looks like you haven't slept for days! You look terrible!"

"Nothing's wrong… just finding it hard to get to sleep, that's all…" Hinata was tempted to tell the real reason for her appearance, but common sense told her otherwise.

"Any reason at all? That picture doesn't have anything thing to do with it does it?" Ino asked, innocently.

Her words made Hinata blush uncontrollably. 'That picture…' she thought to herself as the memory came flooding back to her.

* * *

~~1 Week ago, outside Konohagakure's gate~~

Naruto gave Hinata a quick smile before letting go of her, and walking out of the gate towards his team mates. Hinata stood, whispering to herself until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Awww, that was adorable!"

Hinata turned around, her smile refusing to vanish. "Oh! Ino-chan, what was adorable?"

Ino grinned at Hinata, and handed her a picture. Hinata looked nervously at the picture and gasped at the image held inside. Ino smiled with satisfaction as a blush accompanied the gasp.

"I-Ino-chan! I-I-I… when did this h-happen?" Hinata continued to stare at the picture.

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing; she was quite certain that Hinata didn't have a short term memory. "What are you talking about? That just happened!"

"I-I-I Hugged N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata squeaked.

Ino nodded her response, and had to suppress a laugh when Hinata went into a deeper red. "It seemed you both really enjoyed it!"

Hinata began to loose her balance at that statement, as time slowly caught up to her. She remembered hugging Naruto, how safe she'd felt in his arms, how badly she wanted it to last for a little longer…

Ino stared at the Hyuga, and shook her to bring her back to reality. She sighed as she managed to stop Hinata's daydream. "It's just a hug Hinata, nothing too amazing."

"I-It's special to m-me." Hinata stood her ground, then realised what she had just said. "I-I'm sorry… I-I d-didn't mean it like that…"

Ino chuckled a little. "It's ok, and you're right. It is special to you… when me and Shika-kun hug its always special…" Ino sighed at little as she thought of the lazy ninja, and his special 'hugs'. "Anyway, Hinata, I'm in a bit of a hurry. You can keep the photo if you want to."

"I-I think I will. Thank you Ino-chan." Hinata smiled as she watched the kunoichi run off. "I know I will keep it…"

* * *

~~Back to present time~~

"N-No Ino-chan. The photo d-doesn't have a-anything t-to do with this." Hinata smiled at the flower ninja. In reality; the photo helped her get to sleep, it was kept under pillow at home always ready for when she needed comforting. "I-It's something else…"

Ino sighed; she could tell what's wrong. "He'll be fine."

Hinata looked up at Ino, worried that she had heard about the true reason behind her lack of sleep.

"I worry about Shikamaru non-stop, but I always know that he'll come back. He always does…" Ino smiled at Hinata, who smiled in return. She knew Naruto would come back; he would fight his way through hell just to get to Ichiraku's ramen stand! With new found hope in her heart, Hinata began to walk home.

"Wait, Hinata…"

Hinata turned around to see Ino holding out two slips of paper; each with the words 'You're Invited!' scrawled in golden writing on the front.

"My birthday is coming up and it's the big one, eighteen years! Anyway, you and Neji are invited. Well, see you around!" Ino gave Hinata another smile, and ran into the town centre. Hinata smiled in return, even though her friend had merged in with the crowd, and turned towards home.

* * *

~~Near Sunagakure~~

Sakura paused to catch her breath; while her strength and stamina had improved greatly over the years, she was still exhausted from the pace the group had been moving at. She had noticed how determined Naruto and Shikamaru were to end the mission, and how their hirer had been acting. He was dressed in black, his head hidden by a large hood. He rarely spoke, and only to Naruto or Shikamaru if he did.

'The only reason I know he is a he is that he sleeps in the same tent as Naruto…' Sakura thought to herself. 'There's something not right here, I hardly know anything about this guy! And I'm supposed to be protecting him!'

She looked at the person in question, who turned his head towards her and flinched. He turned his head away, and whispered something to Naruto who nodded his response.

"Ok, listen up! We're not too far from Sunagakure so I'm going on ahead to get Gaara-sama and his siblings. Then we'll head into the village itself. If I'm gone more than two hours, head back to Konohagakure and call the mission off!" Naruto then disappeared in a cloud of smoke after Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"WHAT IS GOING ON??" Sakura yelled at the Jounin. "CALL THE MISSION OFF?! IT TOOK US A WEEK JUST TO GET HERE! AND WHY IS NARUTO GOING BY HIMSELF?"

"Calm down, your yelling will attract unwanted attention. And it's giving me a headache…" Shikamaru grumbled, as he dug sand out of his ears. "Firstly, this is an A class mission. If even one condition of the mission is changed slightly, we have to call it off. Secondly, Naruto is acting ambassador for us. That and he's the only one who can talk to Gaara-sama without fear showing. He's also the one that has the best chance of surviving a surprise attack."

Sakura understood what was being said, but it didn't help. "What are our objectives of this mission?"

"To get him-" Shikamaru pointed at their hirer. "-to Sunagakure without anyone catching us or finding out who he is. If anyone knew who he was, besides me, Hokage-sama, Gaara-sama and his siblings, and Naruto, the mission will be pointless and the whole operation will fail."

"Operation?"

"I've said too much already, this whole top secret thing is troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned and looked at the bamboozled Sakura. "If you knew the truth, you'd know why you can't know the truth."

With that, he decided to call it a night and tried to set up his tent. He then sighed and muttered about it being too troublesome to bother and decided to sleep under the stars instead. Sakura decided to take the first watch as she waited for Naruto to return. She looked at the other member of their group and could almost feel his eyes staring at her, daring her to ask him something. She turned her head and carried on looking for Naruto.

* * *

~~One and a half hours later~~

"Sakura-chan, we need to get moving. NOW!"

Sakura woke up and looked at a worried Naruto waking Shikamaru up. She stood up and saw Gaara and Temari stood nearby. Kankuro was a little further away, looking for potential threats.

"We've got ten minutes before they arrive. We need to move right now or the mission will have failed." Naruto spoke to Shikamaru and the 'mystery-man'. Both nodded and stood up.

"When and where were they spotted?" Shikamaru addressed the question to Temari and Gaara.

"About twenty minutes ago, one mile away. There's something else too…" Gaara looked up at the group. "He's sent those four."

"Shit…" Naruto cursed under his breath. "Let's move right now!"

The group moved with urgency towards the Sand village; Naruto and the hooded man were leading, trying to get there as quickly as possible. Suddenly, a huge cloud of dust blew towards them. Naruto grabbed his hirer and threw him into the air, so he avoided the gust. As the dust hit him, his clothes began to tear a little, and slight trickles of blood appeared down his cheeks and arms as the sand in the dust connected with naked skin.

"We are to late… damn it… Temari, Kankuro! Get him out of here, now!" Naruto barked at the group, as he drew a kunai.

Shikamaru did the same, as Gaara began to open his gourd. Sakura also readied herself, unsure of what was going on. She looked up and gasped as she saw four silhouettes stood on a sand dune.

"We're here for him, and if you stop us then you will die."

**End chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto... but working on it...**

* * *

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 4 - Defending Identity**

"_We're here for him, and if you stop us then you will die."_

Naruto bared his teeth and cursed under his breath. He looked back at the three ninja who had chosen to fight along side him and gave Shikamaru and Gaara a grin.

"Almost like when we were chasing Sasuke, eh?"

Shikamaru nodded and smiled. 'Just one huge difference…' He thought.

"Did you hear us? Had him over now and none of you will die." One of the silhouettes shouted at the group.

Shikamaru nodded his head for a moment and looked up at the person who called out. "How troublesome…"

Two members of the group looked up with interest when they heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Hey brother, isn't that…?"

"Nara Shikamaru, the Shadow Master of Konoha. It will be an honour to have your head!"

"How troublesome, someone wants me dead…"Shikamaru grumbled, his eyes not leaving the person who had called out to him.

"Aww, but I wanted him! Say, that one over there. The blond one, he looks slightly familiar. What's your name?"

Naruto stared at the young looking man who had asked him.

"Well? Fine then, don't answer." The man slowly looked around until his gaze fell upon Gaara. "Sabaku no Gaara! The current Kazekage! I would love to fight you, or kill you."

Gaara stared at the young man, and shook his head. "Pathetic, Sabaku Kyu!"

The young man was lifted into the air in a coffin of sand, and seemed to be enjoying the experience.

"Wow! The famous Desert Coffin! I'm enjoying this. Oh wait, Bunshin Daibakuha!"

The coffin exploded as a body fell from it. The body stumbled around for a while, before standing up fully.

"That was close! I'll have to watch for that next time…" the young man exclaimed.

"Stop messing around you two. We've got something important to do." The first member of the group moved through several hand signs, ending in his palms flat on each other. He then spread his hands wide, making a string-less guitar appear. He then ran his fingers along the fret board, making six blue strings appear. He looked up at Sakura, and sighed.

"I'm sorry to have to use this technique, but I promise you a quick and painless death." He brought the instrument in front of him and paused for a moment. He then began to pluck the strings. Instantly, the wind began to pick up again and more sand was blown towards the group but at Sakura in particular. She shielded her face with her arms and winced as sand began to tear at her clothes and skin.

The two brothers then jumped at Gaara and Shikamaru, whooping with delight. The last member of the group dived at Naruto, her mouth gaping wide.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he proclaimed, causing three clones to be called into existence. They ran at the attacker who proceeded to jump at the clones, either tearing their throats out or biting their chest. She let out a groan of disappointment when they turned into smoke.

"Awww, I thought I was going to taste your delicious looking skin." She gave Naruto a wink as he showed his disgust. "I haven't tasted human in ages." She said as she renewed her assault on Naruto. He slashed a kunai at her, only for her to catch it in her teeth. She then swiped at Naruto's legs; almost connecting. He concentrated as he jumped, trying to think of a way to get rid of her.

'I can't use Kyuubi's power. Then they'll know who I am, that and Shikamaru doesn't know that I have that power… damn…' he saw his opponent leap after him, and aimed a kick at her head. His heel connected with her temple as he span to create the kick. He then leaned forwards and grabbed her ankles, and used his momentum to throw her. His opposition then span around, so her feet faced the ground and landed a few feet away. She then grinned as she regained her balance.

"You're a tough opponent, I didn't think you'd make me use this!" she exclaimed, as black markings began to wander across her face. She licked her lips and took a step forwards, only to appear standing in front of Naruto. "Now, the real fun begins!"

She threw a punch at Naruto, but found her fist caught in his hand. He gave her a smile as red chakra began to appear around him. She winced as the chakra began to burn her hand and as Naruto's growing nails cut her skin.

"You're right…" His normally blue eyes began to turn red, the iris became a slit. "The fun does begin now. I've fought and killed people with a curse mark, so don't take me lightly."

He opened his right palm and blue chakra began to form a sphere.

"This won't be enough to kill, but I'm not a killer. Rasengan!" he exclaimed, forcing his palm at the shaking girl. His balance slipped as a blood curling scream was heard. Both ninja looked up to see the two brothers, in their first cursed state, clutch at their backs. They both began to cough blood as they shuddered and screamed. With one final yelp, their backs suddenly bulged and a white wing burst forth.

Naruto's opponent laughed as this happened. "They used it! You Konoha shinobi are really something to force them to use the Tennotsukai Keshin no Jutsu!"she leaned forwards, and tried to bite Naruto. He then leapt back and slammed his fist into her face. As she recovered she heard Naruto speak to her.

"What the hell are they?!" he yelled as the brothers began to fly in the air.

The girl looked at him with a slightly sad look in her eyes. "Angels."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Angels are supposed to be beautiful. But those two… they're demons!" he then ran at the girl, deciding to end the battle before someone died. "And so am I!"

He grabbed her, and prepared another Rasengan as an outline of a fox formed in the red chakra that had encircled him.

"W-w-what are you?!" she screamed at him.

Naruto smiled, and bared his teeth. "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl shivered at the name. "Y-you… P-please let me go!" she screamed as the chakra began to fully form in Naruto's palm. He sighed and released her and the chakra.

"Take them with you, and you can go."

The girl nodded weakly and ran back to her group, telling them to leave. The others seemed to look spooked at the face of girl.

'What the hell did he do to her…?' one of the brothers thought, as he picked up the trembling girl. "Let's get going, there's something not right…"

The guitar player stared at the group. "Leave if you want, I'm not going to abandon the mission!"

He then renewed his attack on Sakura and began to change into his second cursed form, a third arm being grown. His hands were moving impossibly fast as sand and wind flew around him. Sakura's leg began to bleed as a wave of air flew at her, which made Naruto prepare several kunai to throw at the attacker. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar sound.

"Birds… chirping…" he said, then realised what it was. "NO! YOU FOOL!" he screamed as a flash of black flew at Sakura's attacker. The target was pinned to the ground as he was hit. The guitar player was shocked to see an arm sticking out of his chest, and growled at the owner.

"You traitor… Lord Orochimaru… he valued you above all of us and this is how you show your thanks!" the nearly dead ninja yelled at his killer, and pulled a fist back. "Now, they'll know who you are!"

He then aimed the punch at his killer's head, but pulled the hood back to reveal his face. With a satisfied grunt, Orochimaru's servant died. The once hooded man removed his hand from the dead ninja's chest, and then realised that he had been found out. He winced as Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara all looked away in annoyance and Sakura stared at him.

"N-no. Y-you…!" she managed as she recognised the face. "S-Sasuke!?"

"Long time no see, Sakura." He replied.

**End chapter 4**

****

Just a little note about the Tennotsukai Keshin no Jutsu. It's exact translation is The art of Angel impersonation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted! Enjoy anyway though!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto**

* * *

Dreams To Ashes

**Chapter 5 - Secrets Within Secrets**

Naruto sighed as he lay on his back, his mind wandering with the clouds he was watching. He heard someone yawn near to him and another person stretch. Naruto sighed again, as he thought back to the past two weeks. His missions had been cut due to the operation almost failing, and Sakura had been a handful with the continuous questions and occasional tears.

"Hey, Shikamaru. When is Tsunade-baa-chan going to tell the village about Sasuke?"

"She hasn't told me anything, but she's said that several announcements will be made at Ino's party… and I have to make some of them…" The lazy ninja replied, as he yawned again.

"She'll tell the village about me when the time is right I guess…" Came another reply. "I'm not ready to be introduced back to the village yet, I think people need to get used to having an ex-Orochimaru body being in the village…"

Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded at the words, and shuddered at how Sakura had reacted when she found out. Shikamaru's ribs were still healing, and Naruto was secretly thanking the Kyuubi for its recovery abilities.

"So, Ino's party… a week or so from now, right?" Sasuke asked, as he dropped from the nearby tree.

"Yeah, it's going to be tough. She wants so much stuff for it; it's getting too troublesome for my liking. But I'd rather her happy than trying to tear my head off." Shikamaru opened his eyes and began to search the clouds for shapes and meaning. He then realised that it would take effort and went back to sleeping.

Naruto stood up and stretched. 'Clouds aren't all that great, I don't see why they enjoy watching them so much…' he thought as he walked off, heading into Konohagakure. He continued walking through the town until he noticed something following him. He shrugged and decided to wait and see what they would do, but readied himself if they were planning to do something. After walking for a while longer, he realised that they weren't going to revel themselves unless he found them. He span on his heels, and collided with a certain blushing Hyuga.

"AH! Oh Hinata, you ok?" he asked as he helped her off the floor. "You look… kinda red…"

"H-hi N-naruto-kun." Hinata managed, her mind wandering back to when she had hugged Naruto. "I-I'm ok…"

Naruto gave her a grin, and began to walk on. "Good to hear. You doing anything? 'Cause I'm off to Ichiraku's for lunch; you can come as well if you want."

Hinata's heart fluttered for a second. 'Naruto-kun… did he just ask me… to lunch?' her face went a deeper shade of red as she tried to think straight. "I-I-I… w-well, m-maybe I-I-I…"

"Hinata-sama. There you are, and so is Naruto-san."

Neji stepped into view and greeted both ninja before turning his attention back to Hinata. "You're late for juken practice. Hiashi-sama has other things to do, so I'll teach you today. We must be off now."

"Hai, N-Neji-san." Hinata mumbled, as she turned towards the Hyuga genius.

"By the way, Hinata."

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see what Naruto had to say.

"I still don't plan on dying anytime soon! I promise!" he called out, before waving his goodbye and rushing to Irchiraku's.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured as she turned and walked with Neji back to the Hyuga mansion.

* * *

~~Later that day~~

"Good, Hinata-sama. Your stance is flawless, but your power and accuracy need work." Neji noted as Hianta paused for breath.

"Thank you, Neji-san." She said, panting slightly. Again, she slipped into her juken stance. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

Her arms became a blur as her target was turned into splinters. She span on her heels and delivered the final blow, obliterating the post. She stood panting for a while, and then sat down to rest. She looked at Neji, who nodded his praise.

"What's wrong Neji-san?" she asked, when she noticed a worried expression on his face.

"I'm not too certain it's you who should be asking that question. Your chakra flow is… restless, wild. Your eyes are heavy and slightly bloodshot, and I've noticed that you withdraw to your room often; much more so than normal. Is there something on your mind?"

Hinata sighed; she knew that some one would notice eventually. "Yes Neji-san. I've been having nightmares recently. But they're different…"

"They seem real, almost like you're truly there… am I right, Hinata-sama?" Neji turned his head towards the speechless girl. "I've had them as well; ones where the closest people to me have died…"

Hinata nodded her head, and shuddered as the dream came to her again. _Naruto's limp and headless body falls to floor, as his killer smirks and opens their mouth wide and begins to eat his body as Hinata is left whimpering in fear… _

"Hinata-sama, are you ok?" Neji asked, as he saw his cousin's face turn paler by the second.

"Y-yes Neji-san…" she replied, her hands still shaking from the memory. She lifted her head, and smiled at the Hyuga genius. "I-I'm fine."

"How long have you two been having these dreams?" Hyuga Hiashi stepped into the room.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed to the head of the house. "I've hadn't had one of those dreams for sometime now, but it seems that Hianta-sama has had them recently."

Hiashi sighed as his daughter nodded. "It seems you have both stumbled on something that our bloodline has tried to cover up."

Neji looked up with interest. "Cover up, sir?"

"Yes, you see the Byakugan is known as the all seeing evil eye not only for is physically visual capabilities, but also for its dream ability."

"W-what do you mean, father?" Hianta asked, her breath caught in her throat as she expected the worse.

"It means that through dreams, certain members of our family can see into the future. In other words, what you have dreamt will come true. And nothing can be changed about it."

* * *

~~Naruto's house~~

Naruto lay on his bed, his head swimming with thoughts. He gazed up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Something on your mind?" a voice called out from his living room.

"Yep, everything is. What are you doing in there anyway? You've been in there for ages." Naruto stood up and walked into the room. Sasuke was stood facing a mirror, staring at himself with his sharingan activated. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked, a little spooked.

"It's a power I possess. The curse mark ties me to Orochimaru, but my sharingan can repressed it much better than my feelings. While I can still gain some of its power, I don't have to be at Orochimaru's beck and call."

"You know, all I wanted to know is what you were doing. I don't really care about the sharingan or whatever." Naruto shrugged and walked over to his kitchen, opening a cupboard and digging for instant ramen. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated for a second, then opening them again returning them to their natural onyx shade. He then walked towards a window and opened it, seating himself on the ledge with one leg hanging outside.

"I might take a walk around the town. It's been a while since I saw it…" he said, as his gaze wandered over the town.

"Tsunade-baa-chan said that it's best not to go out by yourself. I'll come as well." Naruto replied, appearing behind Sasuke at the window. Sasuke nodded and the ninja both jumped from the window. The walked along the rooftops, so they wouldn't bee seen on the street. They eventually reached team 7's original training ground and smiled as the memories came to them.

"You know, we haven't sparred in a while. You seem to have gained a few new techniques over the years." Sasuke said, as he looked at the three stumps that stood in the centre.

"I know, but this time let's try not to kill each other." Naruto replied, and slipped into his fighting stance. Sasuke nodded, and smiled as he slipped into his stance as well. His eyes flared red as he activated his sharingan. Both men stood facing each other, daring each other to make the first move. Sasuke flicked his head to side as Naruto's fist flew past him. He swung his left arm at Naruto's unprotected ribs, and slid down so he was crouched. Naruto caught the fist, but was sent into the air by Sasuke's feet. He spun for a second, and grabbed one of Sasuke's legs, pulling him up into punching range. Both ninja continued to exchange blows, each sending the other higher into the air until they kicked each other away. Panting a little, they went back into their stances.

"Well done Naruto! It's becoming harder and harder to see your moves with the sharingan." Sasuke called out, slightly annoyed at the fact.

"When you've fought enough sharingan users, you tend to pick a few things up." Came the reply. "But your speed hasn't slipped over these years."

Both ninja then renewed their match, each desperate not to loose. After ten minutes of continuous fighting, they paused for a rest and decided to call it a day. As they made their way back to his house, Naruto went back into his thoughts.

"Sasuke, what does it mean if someone doesn't want you to die?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly, and noticed the expression on his friend's face. "I guess it means that that person cares for you a lot… but I wouldn't really know."

Naruto nodded as he thought back to three weeks ago. "Hinata hugged me and told me that she didn't want me to die… does she have feelings for me? What do you think Sasuke?"

The Uchiha laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't know. You should ask her in person."

He shook his head again and laughed a second time.

"I would, but she keeps turning red whenever I look at her. It's like she's allergic to me or something…" Naruto placed his arms behind his head, and stretched as they reached his house. "I'm beginning to understand what Shikamaru means when he says that women are troublesome…"

"Very true, but he also says that some aren't so bad." Sasuke retorted. "I mean, Hinata was ok from what I can remember… and I guess Sakura isn't always annoying…" Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto to hide the slither of embarrassment that was creeping across his face.

"So you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto said; glad that this opportunity had arose.

Sasuke turned his head further, almost to the point of turning around. "It's possible… but I'm not saying anything."

"You know, she's liked you or sometime now, and I don't think she ever gave up on you…" Naruto said, realising how much fun playing the matchmaker could be. "What's with the change of heart all of a sudden?"

"When I went with Orochimaru, I needed his power. When I realised he was only promising me power in exchange for my body, I began to rethink why I needed the power. And it came to me…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto; a rare show of emotion was in his eye. "I am an avenger, but I don't need power to avenge my clan; I need help. Sakura said to me when I was leaving, that she would help me take revenge and right now I need all the help I need."

Naruto slowly nodded, he understood how Sasuke was feeling at that moment; 'He's just realised that no matter how lonely and separate from the world you can feel, there are always people who'll be there to help.' He thought.

"For the record Sasuke, I'll be there as well when your revenge takes place. Although, I doubt Itachi will be pleased to see me."

Sasuke nodded, and let out a small laugh. "Was it necessary to kill half of them though? You're more like the Kyubi than I first thought, but you're still Naruto either way."

"This coming from you?! You defeated almost all of Orochimaru's henchmen in one training session so I've heard." Naruto exclaimed. Both men then sighed as they remembered the countless battles they had fought, several pitted against one another. Naruto opened his front door, and made his way to his room. He lay onto his bead and looked out of his window, frowning a little when he thought he saw something move.

'Probably a cat' he thought, as he undressed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

~~Outside Naruto's house~~

"No…"

A pair of eyes slowly adjusted themselves to the gloom as the continued to stare at the sleeping figure on Naruto's couch.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for it being so long since I last posted a chapter up.**

**Chapters 7, 8 and 9 are on their way and should be here in a week or so.**

**And sorry for the last chapter not being so good (Writer's block was affecting me =[)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 6 - Party Hard, Party Well**

Naruto breathed a calming breath before knocking on the door a second time. He rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for someone to open it.

"Come on… I'm late enough as it is…" He grumbled under his breath. He stared impatiently at the door, and checked that everything was in place. The door creaked open, to reveal a blond girl, her right eye hidden away with several strands of hair, dressed in a purple kimono.

"Naruto? What are you wearing?!" Ino stared in disbelief at Naruto, who was dressed in a full black suit, complete with the Konoha symbol emblazed on the right shoulder, and his distinctive swirl pattern on the left. A badly tied bow tie hung from his open white shirt. His hair was still scruffy, but at the same time seemed tidy.

"Happy Birthday Ino!" Naruto exclaimed, glad that someone had finally opened the door, but annoyed at her comment. "Sorry I'm late; I had to do something before I came over."

"It's ok… thank you." A slightly stunned Ino managed as she took her present from Naruto, and let him in. She led him into the back garden, where the rest of the guests were stood; talking or drinking. There was a loud crash, as Sakura tripped Lee to prevent him from touching the alcoholic drinks. Several guests were dancing near speakers, many of them couples. Naruto looked around, noticing the ANBU guard next to Tsunade. He gave the ninja a nod and continued to look around. His eyes strayed over the rest of the guests, until they came across a blue haired girl, wearing a striking lavender dress, stood in a corner looking down, seemingly embarrassed. His mind was sent reeling as he lost all trail of thought.

"Hey, Ino. Who's that… oh sorry." Naruto edged away from Ino, whose head was hidden by Shikamaru's, a slight groaning sound was audible. "I see you're busy."

He walked around, his eyes barely straying from the mystery girl, who had looked up for a second and noticed his stare. Her cheeks flushed, and moved her gaze back to floor, occasionally looking up. Naruto carried on walking, until he reached the ANBU next to Tsunade.

"Hey, Sasuke. Who's that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the girl.

The ANBU glared at Naruto. "Idiot, you'll blow my cover. That's Hinata, stupid."

Naruto shook himself in disbelief. "T-That's Hinata?!"

"Well done, you managed to grasp that much. Now is there something important? Or are you just going to stare at her?" Sasuke turned away from Naruto and made his way over the drinks, with no intention of drinking.

Naruto shook his head as he saw Sasuke take Sakura by the hand and lead toward the dancers, Lee left with tears streaming. He slowly made his way over to Hinata. "H-hey, Hinata! You ok?"

Hinata looked up and let out a little gasp. "N-Naruto-kun. W-wow…" she managed, as the blush deepened.

"Wow at me? Look at you! I didn't think you would look… you know… that good…" Naruto turned his head away, to hide the trace of embarrassment that had reached his cheeks. 'Great line idiot.' He thought, as the Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's discomfort.

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata's blush grew deeper still, as she shifted uncomfortably. 'Naruto-kun thinks I look good… is this a dream?'

The two stood in their awkward silence, watching couples slowly dance to the music; Ino and Shikamaru in the centre, with Neji and Tenten near by. Kakashi was stood next to the table of drinks, talking to Guy, occasionally shaking his head and saying "Rock, Paper, Scissors is fine". Tsunade was seen making her way through the dancing people to Shikamaru, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and made his way over to the speaker system, turning the volume down.

"Ok, I know it's a party, and we're all supposed to just relax and all, but there's a few announcements to make first. Hokage-sama please."

"Thank you Shikamaru, now I'd like to announce firstly, promotions. Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade looked around until she saw the blond haired shinobi. "Congratulations, you're now promoted to Jounin. Your full Jounin duties start in three weeks time."

"YES!!!!!!" Naruto punched the air, and hugged the person closest to him which was Hinata. Her blush covered her face and legs went slightly weak, as Naruto pulled her tight.

"Next," Tsunade continued, ignoring the over-reacting shinobi. "Despite the complications, I welcome back Uchiha Sasuke to our ranks as an ANBU captain."

This revelation caused most of the guests to gasp slightly and mutter quietly. Shikamaru and Kakashi stood silently, trying to not make eye contact with any of the others.

"I knew it!" a voice called out. "He's only here to try to destroy our village with Orochimaru! And the demon brat is helping him!"

A tall, pale man walked through the crowd towards Tsunade, who shook her head in annoyance.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked, scratching his head slightly.

"My name is Shisui, although it is customary to give your name first. Though I didn't expect you to know that demon." The man replied.

Sasuke seemed to stiffen at the name. 'Shisui? It can't be!'

The tension increased between the group and the arrival, until someone landed in the midst of the party. "Hokage-sama, three sound ninja have been spotted at the north gate." Yamato gasped.

Naruto clambered up a wall onto the roof, Shikamaru and Neji joining him. Neji activated his byakugan and searched the area.

"I see them, they've just arrived." Neji noted. "Permission to engage, Hokage-sama."

"Permission granted. There is no need for the whole village to get involved so only those of you that are here are allowed to engage in combat."

"Let's go!" Naruto leapt away and towards the invaders.

"Idiot will just get himself killed." Sasuke murmured as he ran off.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura ran off as well.

After the most of the group had left, only Tsunade and Shisui were still at Ino's house.

Shisui chuckled to himself. "How ironic Hokage-sama; you bring the traitor back, only to have his comrades attack you."

"Shut up before you say something you'll regret." Tsunade snapped.

Shisui stopped smiling, and glared at the Sanin. "Something I'll regret? You'll regret even giving that boy a chance. A curse mark holder can't remove all the bonds he has. Uchiha of all people should know that."

With that, the pale ninja left, heading in the opposite direction of the battle. Tsunade glared at him, and narrowed her eyes when he turned a corner.

"Did his eyes just…?"

End chapter 6

* * *

**PS: I would like more reviews, just so someone could say what's good and what isnt.**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but it was part of a 10 page one so be hankful I'm not forcing you lot to read it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still am no closer to owning Naruto, as Chuck Norris is to dying of a roundhouse kick related death.**

* * *

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 7 - Invaders**

Naruto bounded over buildings, hurtling towards the group. He landed in front of the gate, and stood patiently until they arrived.

"Back off, Sasuke isn't coming back with you." He exclaimed.

"Shut it, we're not here for the traitor." One of the brothers replied. "We're here to take revenge on your pathetic town."

"For what?" Naruto stood his ground, slightly confused. 'What have we done?'

"Killing Orochimaru-sama!" The group yelled, and charged at the stunned Naruto.

'He's dead?! Sasuke, what have you done?' Naruto thought, as he dodged several blows at his head. He spun and kicked out at the girl, and punched the brothers solidly in the face. He leapt back, bit his thumb and began weaving signs, ending on rat and slamming his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He exclaimed, and landed on a red toad's back. "Gamakichi!"

The red toad stared up at Naruto, and sighed. "What is it kid? Hey!" he jumped back, as several shuriken were thrown at him. "What is going on?"

"I need you to fight with me while others arrive. It won't be long, Sasuke is nearly here."

"Ok kid, but you owe me." Gamakichi drew a small sword from a hidden sheath and ran towards the three enemies. "Gama Dosuzan!"

Naruto ran behind the toad, his right hand holding a blue orb. "Rasengan!" he exclaimed, trying to slam the attack into one of the brothers. His attack connected with the opponent's leg, immobilising him.

"Kuro-niisan!" his brother exclaimed. "Tennotsukai Keshin no Jutsu!"

The two men shuddered and yelped as their backs swelled and expelled a solitary wing. Their solitary wing was caked in gore and blood until individual feathers burst through.

"Kuro-niisan, stay off your leg."

"I know Hikaru-niisan; I was planning to fly anyway." He winced as his leg slightly touched the ground. "You'll pay for that."

He grimaced and disappeared, only to reappear in front of Naruto, and slashed at the shocked ninja. 'No way… He's faster than Lee!' he thought as he ducked just in time to see his attacker's brother form hand seals impossibly fast.

"Gamakichi! Stop him!" Naruto yelled. He rolled to dodge another attack, and kicked his legs out at his attacker. He gasped as his opponent turned into water.

"What the…? AMizu Bunshin? I thought you were from Ottogakure?" he asked, looking up as his floating opponent.

"It's my clan's ability; all we need is a drop of blood from an opponent and we can reproduce everything about them. I've learned countless jutsu, but my brother has learned the impossible," Kuro let out a humourless laugh. "He has reproduced Kekkei Genaki!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the news. "Dammit."

Kuro formed more seals. "Prepare yourself scum! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five clones of the half-angel came into existence. "And now," They all said in unison. "There is no escape! Jibaku Bunshin!"

Naruto leapt into the air as the clones chased after him. 'Sasuke, now would be the best time for help…'

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Sasuke exclaimed, breathing fire. The clones were engulfed in the flames that flowed from his mouth. Naruto span in the air, trying to prevent himself from ending the same way the clones did.

"Took your time bastard! And you brought friends!" Naruto exclaimed as he landed next to Sasuke and the other guests.

"Shit." Hikaru said as he stared at the group of Konoha shinobi. "This is going to be tough, guess we'll have to go all out."

The other two nodded as a black pattern began to swirl across their bodies. "Hotaru-niichan, see if any other these have abilities worth taking." Hikaru instructed.

"Fine, but it's a waste of my own talent." The girl replied, concentrating. He eyes flared several colours before flitting back to their natural brown. "Hmmm, there are two Hyugas, but the male is dangerous. There are several other clans here, but none of interest. You've already collected some of Uchiha's blood, right?"

"Yes, it's a shame you haven't though." Hikaru replied. "Sharingan!"

"Come on, you're not using stolen Jutsus against me are you?" Sasuke yelled at the group. "This just makes it boring! I want a challenge!" he exclaimed, his eyes also flaring red.

"Fine," Hikaru replied. "Suit yourself." He appeared next to Sakura and knocked her out cold in one blow, grabbing her by the waist as he did. "If you want her alive, you'd better be careful." Hikaru then grinned and flew away.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled, and gave chase, Lee and Choji following closely behind.

Kuro then flew towards Shikamaru. "Come on Shadow Master, let's finish our fight!"

He punched Shikamaru, and carried him away grinning wildly.

Ino ran at the two, determined to help Shikamaru, as Guy and Kiba followed behind them.

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Gamakichi stood facing Hotaru, who snarled at the group. "Bring it; I can take whatever you throw at me."

End chapter 7

* * *

**A lil note: Don't forget to review!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, chapter 8 already... is it just me or am I going just a little bit too fast?**

**Anyway, opinion time: Since i had many ideas for Hinata's nightmare, and many of them are still usable, do I make a sequel, or add them with in this story? Send me a message on what you think i should do please!!!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto... but I now own a copy of Ultimate Ninja 3 (YAY!!!)**

* * *

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 8 - Attack on Konoha: Part 1 - Vampiric Tendencies**

Hotaru stood, staring at the four Konoha Ninja. "Fight me!" She screamed, displaying rows of inhumanly sharp teeth. She then drew two kunai, one in each hand.

"I'm going to sit this one out kid; I've already used up a lot of my chakra." Gamakichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Naruto nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, you got a plan yet?"

"Hmmm, judging from what I saw in your earlier fight our opponent is a close range combat fighter," Kakashi began, pulling his headband up slightly. "But she may have a few tricks up her sleeve."

"You were watching me the whole time? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP?!" Naruto yelled at his old teacher.

"You handled things well… seems you fully deserve your promotion," Kakashi replied, unfazed by Naruto's anger. "Don't let me down now though. Hinata-chan, I need you to use your byakugan to determine her strength."

Hinata increased the flow of chakra to her eyes. "The flow of chakra is turbulent, almost animal like. It's as if she has taken a hyorogan."

"Bit like Kiba and Akamaru then?" Naruto asked, still beaming from his old sensei's comment.

"Yes, but less controlled… it's almost like the chakra has a life of its own." Hinata answered, jumping for joy inside for not stuttering while near Naruto.

"I've heard that line before." Naruto muttered. "You stood no chance against me last time, what makes you think you'll be able to hold off against me and two more now?"

Hotaru laughed and looked up at Naruto. "Do you truly think I went all out last time?"

She then ran at the group, throwing the kunais. All three ninja jumped back, the kunai narrowly missing Naruto but the other grazing Kakashi's arm, letting a drop of blood fall. Hotaru leapt hungrily at the drop, catching it on her tongue. She began to convulse for a few seconds, and then stopped with her left eye closed.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye… creator of Chidori… master of a thousand jutsu… I thank you," She opened her eye, which had turned into the three comma state that Kakashi's was in. She grinned, and began to laugh. "Your body still isn't used to the sharingan, whereas mine just copies the genetic formula and reproduces it onto my eye. I'm as close to an actual Uchiha without being one."

She then set her hands together. "Chidori!" she exclaimed, causing her left hand to super activate. "How ironic! Killed by your own attack! What else have you learnt? Rasengan!" in her right hand, a sphere of chakra formed. She gazed at the orb almost lovingly before grinning madly again. She let out a loud laugh and ran at the group, trying to land one of her attacks on someone.

"Come on! Don't tell me you're afraid." She yelled, when her attacks were continuously missing. She span round, dodging several gentle fist attacks from Hinata before trying to hit the Hyuga with her rasengan. She missed by inches, causing Hinata to relax her guard for a second.

"Just what I was waiting for!" Hotaru exclaimed, as another body split from her and sank her teeth into Hinata's leg. Blood flowed freely from the wound, as Hinata jumped back, her leg giving way slightly.

Hotaru licked her lips free of Hinata's blood, as her other body sunk back into her own. "I've missed the taste of human for so long. All I've had is just blood for the last few months, but that was amazing! I'll be sure to devour you later!" she giggled with delight as her right eye turned paler, before the veins swelled again around it, showing that she had stolen Hinata's ability as well. Hinata struggled to her feet again, but only to stumble a second time. She winced from the pain and collapsed on the ground.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. When I bite someone, I leak out venom that destroys your keirakukei. Fortunately for you, it's only affecting that leg at the moment, so you're safe for now." Hotaru explained, giving Hinata a wink. "But eventually, it'll spread around your whole body, killing you from the inside."

Hearing this, Hinata used a gentle fist technique to block off the nearby chakra points on her legs.

"Clever girl," Hotaru taunted. She then crouched and pulled Hinata's face close to hers.

"You know, blood holds a lot more than just kekkei genkai. It remembers where it's been, and it reveals such secrets. You'd better hope that Naruto-kun comes to save you." She flashed her teeth again, and tried to fasten them around Hinata's neck. Her attack was short lived, as a barrage of ninja weapons were flung at her followed by another barrage of palm and fist strikes. Hotaru dodged every attack, and tried to throw some blows back.

"Come on. I can tell from the way you attack you're strong, but I'm expecting something more than this!" she yelled at Neji and Tenten who had just arrived.

Neji calmly looked at the cannibal; a slight hint of disgust came across his face. "I thought your kind was wiped out long ago, but it seems that Orichimaru still has a soft spot for scum."

"Careful what comes out your mouth Neji-kun. It may be the death of you." Hotaru replied, obviously insulted by Neji's remark. She grinned wildly, and then slipped into an all too familiar stance. "Now, let's see how well you do against your own clan's technique! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

"Hakkesho Kaiten!"

Hotaru was sent flying, her body pummelled into the ground, skidding for a while before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

'A clone? But when?' Naruto thought as he ran towards the injured Hinata.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" her voice sounded clearly, activating the jutsu. Naruto picked up Hinata, and leapt up, as Kakashi and others did the same. Hundreds of ninja dogs, burst from the ground, snarling and bearing teeth which rivalled Hotaru's in sharpness. Naruto searched the immediate area, checking that Hinata was safe before calling a shadow clone into existence. "Hinata-chan, I need you to stay here and keep an eye out for her ok? My clone will protect you to a point, or at least until a medical shinobi can get here."

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured, still a little dazed and faint at the fact that she had been in Naruto's arms a second time.

Naruto ran back out to Kakashi, and readied himself for an attack.

"Any ideas where she is?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet… but I have a feeling that she's close." Kakashi replied.

Naruto nodded. "By the way, how long are you going to keep up this henge?"

Kakashi let out a girly giggle. "Well done demon boy, how long have you known?" he then turned into Hotaru.

"First of all, Kakashi-sensei doesn't stand in a gentle fist stance. Secondly, he hasn't used a summoning technique, so his thumb wouldn't be bleeding. And finally, he's stood over there." Naruto created several clones to hold the surprised Hotaru as the real Kakashi ran at her, his right hand super activated.

"Raikiri!" he exclaimed, bursting through two clones before slamming his hand into Hotaru, who then turned into water.

"Damn, another clone…" Naruto grumbled, as he again prepared himself for an attack. "How do you think the others are doing?"

Neji landed next to him. "I assume that they are doing wel-" he was cut short but a huge explosion, which revealed two giant snakes trying to biting each other and a small dot running towards another. The sight left Naruto and Neji speechless for a moment.

"Like I said," Neji continued. "I assume they're doing well."

End chapter 8

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!!!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update, been thinking of ways to keep it interesting (Hope it is!!!!)**

**Anyway, enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto...but I've completed Ultimate Ninja 3 XD**

* * *

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 9 - Attack on Konoha: Part 2 - A Broken Promise**

BOOM!

Smoke slowly cleared, as Sasuke leapt from the head of the snake he had summoned unto the one Hikaru had conjured. The one-winged man held Sakura like a shield, causing Sasuke to slip a bit in his attack. Sasuke swung with his right hand, trying to prevent himself from hitting Sakura, only to have his attack blocked by Hikaru's wing.

"Come on Uchiha, you're going to have to do better than that to beat me." Hikaru chuckled, as he held Sakura up by the neck, taunting the enraged Sasuke more. "You don't want me to kill her, right?"

"Get your filthy hands off her scumbag." Sasuke replied.

This retort only made Hikaru laugh harder. "Harsh words won't get you anywhere, I want to see the full extent of your power before I even consider letting her go."

He then shook Sakura to check she was still alive, and stopped when he felt a whisper of breath crawl across his hand. "Lucky bitch." He spat, annoyed at the sensation.

He sighed, and pushed his wing down on Lee's incoming leg, blocking the kick. He then span slowly, using the same wing to trip the taijutsu expert and grab his ankle only to find it harder to lift him.

"What the-" Hikaru managed before being flattened by Choji's extended arm. He was then picked up and thrown, causing his grip to lessen on Sakura slightly. Sasuke saw his chance, and leapt to catch the Medical ninja only to cry out in pain as Hikaru's snake caught him in its mouth. The snake then began to writhe and thrash as Sasuke let his whole body superactivate. As the serpent's mouth began to burn, Sasuke forced his way out, drawing his sword as he did so. He balanced on the dying beast's head, before launching himself again at the airborne Hikaru who was busy defending himself from Lee's onslaught. Lee brought his foot down onto Hikaru's head, only to widen his eyes as his opponent disappear. Hikaru smirked as he reappeared behind Lee and bit down on his shoulder. Lee cried out in pain as his blood flowed freely and stained his clothes. He then fell, and was caught by Choji who looked as repulsed by the act as Sasuke did. Sasuke landed next to Choji and the injured Lee to check on them both.

"What has he done to him?" Choji asked Sasuke, as Lee began to shake.

"When he bites someone or drinks their blood, he gains their abilities and in some cases some knowledge that the person has. He also leaks out a toxin that can have numerous effects; it destroys the keirakukei; and it also can break down muscles and even the nervous system. If Lee doesn't see a medical ninja soon or opens the second gate, then he may not survive…" Sasuke shook himself, as he remembered that Lee had suffered like this before when he fought Kimimaro. "Lee, you need to perform the forward lotus and open the second gate in the next opening you see. I'll keep him busy until you see an opening, ok?"

Lee nodded grimly, his arm shaking slightly as he stood up. "Just get Sakura-chan out of there, ok?"

Sasuke also nodded and stared up at Hikaru, who was again laughing his head off. "Come on Uchiha, Sakura-chan and me are waiting!"

Sasuke grimaced and looked down. "Forgive me Naruto, but in order to save Sakura-chan, I'm going to have to go all out."

His curse mark then swelled with chakra, and black marks began to flood his body until they covered him completely. His hair grew long and grey, as wings burst from his back. He spluttered a bit, blood dripping from his mouth. 'I didn't think it would hurt this much to reactivate it.' He thought as he slowly took flight and made his way towards Hikaru whose grin had been wiped from his face.

"You're going it all? Guess I must as well then." Hikaru said, another wing bursting from his right side. This one, however, remained caked in the gore until it was absorbed; staining the originally white feathers a dark, murky crimson. His long silver hair turned dark, with red highlights appearing showing that his forehead was bleeding. Then, a single curved horn poked its way through the hair. "Bring it Uchiha!"

"Gladly." Sasuke replied, from behind Hikaru. He spun his body around, kicking the shocked ninja. Sasuke followed up his attack with a quick succession of punches to Hikaru's arms and legs, loosing his grip on Sakura. Sasuke then finished his attack with a kick to the head which caused Hikaru to let Sakura go. Sasuke caught her, yelling "Lee! Now!"

Hikaru slowly spun as he descended until he saw another foot slam into him, his chest this time. He coughed blood as one of his ribs broke and tried to turn himself the right way up, only to find bandages being wrapped around him.

"What the hell?" he was suddenly stopped by two hands grasping his arms.

"Now it is finished. Omote Renge!" Lee exclaimed and began to spin the helpless demi-angel around with increasing speed. They both pummelled into the ground, Lee pulling away at the last second and landing nearby. He stumbled slightly, regaining his balance and concentrated.

"Kyumon, kai!" his arm slowly stopped bleeding as heavily as it was before and his muscles began to slowly re-knit themselves together. He sighed in relief and looked to the crater where Hikaru lay. He smiled and turned around.

"You were right…" A rasped voice spoke. "Now it is finished."

Hikaru melted out of the shadows in front of Lee and stared at him, the sharingan clearly visible in both his eyes. Lee faltered, and looked back at the crater and could still the see the crushed and battered body of Hikaru. Hikaru tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Did you truly think that what I've displayed is the full extent of my power? I've drunk some of your blood remember, I know how to counteract the lotus. On top of that, I can reproduce bodies at will. Though I'm not as amazing as my brother at it, I'm still skilled enough at creating clones to trick you lot." Hikaru was slowly making his way towards the terrified Lee, only stopping to block an extended arm from Choji. He then hooked his own arm around it and sank his teeth into the flesh. He then pulled Choji towards Lee and slammed them both into the ground.

"You're pathetic. You can't even defend yourselves, let alone your village. You're worthless." Hikaru raised his hand to attack but found a sword sticking out his chest. Blood trickled from his lips as the blade twisted.

"I'm not so sure they're that useless." Sakura snapped.

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Is it just me, or are these chapters getting shorter? Oh well**

**To those who were wondering: This chapter begins to explain how Shisui is still alive, and the rest will be explained soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto..... but wishes that 4Kids and Jetix wud hurry up and show the 5th season Dub in England already!!!!!**

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 10 - Attack on Konoha: Part 3 - Heard It Before**

Hikaru coughed slightly, causing more blood to drip from his mouth. He could barely feel the blade in his chest, but could see his own blood stained on it. He managed a weak smile. "You fought well. But this is where it ends…"

He pulled himself forwards, pulling on the sword causing Sakura to loose her grip. He spun round, and pushed the sword out of his torso, catching the hilt and held it above his head. More blood gushed from his wound, pouring onto the floor. He placed his left hand into the pool, and weaved more signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he placed his palm into the ground, and another snake burst from nowhere. He stood panting, using the sword to hold himself up. He coughed harder; more blood came from his mouth and splattered on the snake's head.

Sasuke looked up at the dying half angel, and took flight. He landed next to Hikaru. "Give up, you won't win." He held out his hand. "If you surrender, I won't let them kill you."

Hikaru fell onto his back and laughed. "Surrender is not an option. Come on, I'm not finished with you lot." He laughed harder, until he screamed in agony as yet more blood poured from him. He held his hand up, and focused for a while. His hand began to glow and let off a slight buzz. He placed it onto his stomach, and the wound began to heal. He looked up at the perplexed Sasuke. "I stole this from Kabuto-san. But I didn't think I'd be forced to use it."

He was then pinned down by Sasuke, who then lifted him by the throat. "Tell me why you're here."

Hikaru giggled. "You're not too bright are you Sasuke-kun? I'm here 'cause you killed Orochimaru-sama." He then kicked Sasuke, and chopped down at his head. Sasuke reeled back, and used a wing to overbalance himself, dodging the blade. He then grabbed Hikaru again, and sped up into the air.

"I did kill Orochimaru, but we all knew that was going to happen." Sasuke yelled as he flew higher into the air. "How did you know it was me who killed him?"

Hikaru struggled for breath, his grip on the sword was long lost and he watched his escape idea fall to the ground. "He told me himself."

Sasuke let go of the half angel and placed his left hand forward. "He performed it in time then? Lucky him. Chidori!" he then rushed at Hikaru a second time, whose eyes widened with fear and then satisfaction.

"How boring, you're no fun if you use that move." He then span as the shocked Sasuke missed him by inches. He drove his foot into the side of Sasuke's skull before forming several hand signs. "Burn! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke curled himself into ball, covering himself with his wings. 'Forgot he had the sharingan!'

The fireball covered his entire body and sent him hurtling towards the ground; his wings were scorched and badly burned. He yelled in agony as he tried to unfold them, and again when Hikaru grabbed his legs and wrapped his own legs around Sasuke's body. The two shinobi hurtled towards the ground, their speed increasing. Choji's arm caught them as they just reached the ground. He yelled in pain as he took the impact, but smiled when he knew that Sasuke was still alive.

"Bastard, interrupted my fun." Hikaru groaned.

Sasuke stood up, and deactivated his second state. "I don't want this to end in your death, but if you harm anyone then I'll have to kill you."

As he ran at his opponent, a watching silhouette smiled. "I don't want this to end in your death? He's definitely you're brother Itachi…"

* * *

~~~Flashback scene, two young men are stood on a river bank. ~~~~

The river was calm, as the grass swayed slightly in the breeze.

"Itachi-kun… I can't imagine why you've brought me here… especially if it was him who told you to." The taller of the two spoke.

"Shisui… you realise that if we manage this, we'll both awaken unimaginable power…" Itachi replied, turning himself to face his friend.

"You've dropped the honorific Itachi…I don't know whether to be scared or happy." Shisui also turned around, his brown eyes showing his difference in the Uchiha clan. "But to be honest, I'm happy. Now tell me, what did he say?"

"He said in order to awaken the mangekyo sharingan; I need to kill… my best friend…" Itachi looked up at Shisui, the pain showing in his eyes. "I don't want this to end in your death."

Shisui smiled, and laughed. "Kill me? Come on Itachi, don't joke. What is more important, power or your friend?"

Itachi looked down. "I don't know anymore… he has such faith in me… they all expect me to perform such horrific things… I can't let them see I'm weak!" he ran at Shisui, who reeled back in shock. He leant back to dodge a kick, and kicked out at Itachi's legs. Itachi fell, landing on Shisui.

"Weak?! You idiot Itachi! Letting someone live is not weakness! There must be another way!" Shisui yelled before letting Itachi go.

"There is another way… but it may end up in one of us dying. If we both fight to our limits, we'll be able to use it…" Itachi replied. He took a guarding stance, and readied his sharingan.

Shisui grinned. "Now, that's a better way to gain power!" he ran at Itachi, also activating his sharingan. Itachi sighed, and caught Shisui's first punch, and then parried the second. He spun Shisui around and threw him down the bank, almost into the water. His eyes flickered as more chakra flowed into them.

"I can feel it Shisui, the power is incredible!" Itachi exclaimed.

Shisui picked himself up and flinched at the surge of power. His vision became blurred until it reformed itself. He yelped as he felt heat rise around him. His eyes returned to normal, and he saw black flames dancing around him. "What the… did I do this?" he gasped, shocked at the spectacle. He looked up at Itachi and grinned. "We did it!"

Itachi sighed, and glanced at Shisui. "I'm sorry, but this isn't all what I must do…"

"What?"

"The clan… no-one else can find out we have this power… there's only one other who can achieve this power, everyone else is unsuitable and useless."

"What do you mean? Who else can use it?" Shisui asked.

"The only way for him to achieve the power is to shock him, take all that he holds dear…"

"Itachi, what are you talking about?"

"Only Sasuke-niisan can survive…" Itachi replied. "Everyone else, except for us, must die. We will rebuild Uchiha, with the true sharingan."

"Destroy the clan? Are you out of your mind? Why would you do that?" Shisui yelled, causing the flames to grow. He deactivated his sharingan, and cast the flames away.

"I need to test this ability… but I need someone to teach Sasuke-kun how to achieve this power…"

"I'll teach him. If what you've said is true, then there is no future for Uchiha… we'll mask my death, I'll get someone to mask a body to look like mine. It'll attract attention, but none that you can't handle. When the time is right, I'll return and teach him how to use this power." Shisui stood proud at the thought of him passing on the power.

"You do realise I'm wiping out the whole clan, none will survive except for Sasuke, you and myself." Itachi was surprised at Shisui's confidence.

"Oh yes, and I'll never forgive you. Sasuke will end up hating you for what you did, and I already hate you."

Itachi smiled. "Ironic… we started today determined to gain power at the cost of one of our lives or our friendship ending…"

"Fate has its weird ways of working out… goodbye Itachi-san."

"Good-bye Shisui…kun"

~~~~ End flashback. ~~~

* * *

Shisui smiled at the memory, disguising his hatred and anger. 'He's grown up well Itachi-san; his hatred of you runs strong and unstoppable. And after this fight, I will teach him how to gain this power.' He thought, turning his attention to the battle unfolding before. He grimaced as he saw the mess Shikamaru had got himself into. 'I wish this fight would never end…'

**End chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, an apology for not updating in... forever. It be GCSEs time**

**Next.... I have no other news :L oh well**

**As before, enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews coming XD**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I'm disturbed at the Naruto yaoi my friend drew for me  
**_

* * *

_

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 11 - Attack on Konoha: Part 4 - Freaks Don't Fight Alone  
**

_Pain, such terrible pain. You haven't felt this bad in years. Get up. Move, he's still alive, and so are you. Move! The fight isn't over. Get up._

_GET UP!_

"GET UP! Shika-kun, don't you die on me!" Ino screamed at the bruised ninja. His left arm dangled in a crazy fashion, and blood trickled from numerous cuts on his forehead. "Wake up!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru managed a weak smile as air returned to lungs. "Where is he?"

Shikamaru's question was answered with growl and rubble being sent flying by a blood covered Kuro. "YOU BASATARD! WHAT KIND OF JUTSU DID YOU USE ON ME?" the half angel limped towards the couple. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!!!"

Kuro collapsed on the ground, his breathing laboured and irregular. He winced and coughed up blood.

"I didn't use anything, Ino-chan here is a master of the Shintenshin no Jutsu. She shut off your conscience from your body." Shikamaru explained, as Ino helped him off the ground.

"You bitch! Wait 'till I get up again, you're fucking dead!" Kuro yelled. His broken wing twitched as he tried to lift himself from the floor, causing him to cry out in agony. "Screw this, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three shadow clones came into existence and lifted him up, then slipped into a fighting stance. Shikamaru tried to move into a fighting stance, but winced as he moved his right ankle.

'Damn, that must be broken too…' he thought, as he looked for an advantage. His hand slipped into a kunai pouch, and he drew three of the blades.

"Ino-chan, I need you to heal my arm as best you can. I'm going too try and take down the clones so you have a clear shot at him."

Ino nodded in reply and began to heal Shikamaru's broken arm.

"Don't even think I'll let you do that!" Kuro exclaimed as his clones ran at the couple.

"Tsuga!"

"Dainamikku-Entori!"

Kiba and Guy sped in from opposite directions, striking down two of the clones, as the final one was hit by one of the three kunai.

"Oh great, now both freaks have shown up!" Kuro exclaimed. He sighed, and spoke after a long breath; "You know, you Konoha folks know how to keep a guy busy. But you're not too bright…"

Kuro then appeared in front of Kiba, swiping at his throat. Kiba jumped back, but winced as Kuro cut through his coat and scratched his skin. A thin trickle of blood ran from his arm, as the wound fully opened.

"You failed to notice that I had healed myself while you were busy defending yourselves from my clones, and now you will pay for that mistake!" Kuro leapt at the group, licking Kiba's blood from his hand as he did so. He sped on faster, glad to be back in the fight when his feet gave away from underneath him. As he fell, he noticed a trip wire wrapped around one of his legs.

"That was low!" he yelled, "Tripping me up?! Come on!!!"

His rant stopped as several kunai slammed into his back. Blood trickled from his mouth as he knelt, trying to gain balance.

"More traps? This is getting redicu-" more kunai sliced through him, forcing his wing to remain on a thread of muscle. Kuro gasped as the cold night air blew across his bloody and open back. His body began to shake violently as he tried to stand up, resulting in his leg giving way under the weight.

"Damn, you're good. I mean really good. I never thought you'd actually force me into doing this." Kuro coughed up more blood… and a human hand.

Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba all looked at him in disgust, as a whole Kuro pulled himself from his previous body. He shook himself, and a new wing burst from his back, replacing the wrecked one.

"You fought well, but it's impossible to kill me. I can regenerate bodies at will, all thanks to the blood Orochimaru-sama let me consume." Kuro lifted his arm, and pointed at the group. "I am immortal, a true angel."

"Well, I've killed one immortal, no reason why I can't kill another. This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, flexing his healed arm.

"STOP ACTING SO COOL!" Kuro yelled, his arms flailing in annoyance. "WHY DON'T YOU COWER BEFORE ME?!"

"Why bother? We'll end up killing you so why should we bother pretending we're afraid?" Kiba replied.

A vein appeared on Kuro's forehead, as his body shook with rage. He bellowed at the group, and ran at a blinding pace. "DIE!" he screamed, as he took flight.

Shikamaru sighed again, and threw his last two kunai into the air. "How troublesome…" He yawned as the blades hit threads, hidden in the rubble. A blinding white light shone, and Kuro covered his eyes, trying to protect them.

"And now it's over. Kage Nui!" Shikamaru's voice echoed.

Kuro winced as his body was pierced in several places, and then shuddered as he felt something climb up his body. 'Dammit, he's got me caught in his shadow… time to change bodies.' He retched, and spewed another Kuro out, who stood upright and ran towards Shikamaru's last position.

"Tsuga!" He exclaimed, spinning rapidly and smiling when he connected with someone. His onslaught was halted, however, when his target's knee slammed into his face, breaking his nose. Kuro rolled back, and pushed himself onto his feet using his wing. Guy stood in front of him, an arm extended.

"Behold, your next opponent, Konoha's Green Beast; Might Guy!" he said, slipping into a Nice Guy pose.

Kuro sighed at his opponent. "Ok, I take it back. You're the only freak here." He shook his head, and breathed in deeply. "I've heard you're fast… I want to know how fast. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

His breath turned to flame as it passed his index fingers, scorching the earth where Guy was moments before.

"Haha, nice try! But it'll take more than that to beat me!" Guy exclaimed from on top a building. His gloating was halted, as Kuro's fist connected with his temple.

"Would you please stop with that annoying style of talking? You're really beginning to piss me off." Kuro said, through gritted teeth.

"The power of youth flows through me, and as such I am compelled to talk in this manner!" Guy exclaimed, as his teeth glistened.

'I'd always wondered…' Kiba thought to himself, hidden in the rubble beneath Guy.

Kuro's eye twitched slightly. "You're really trying your best to piss me off, aren't you?"

He leapt at Guy, his wing opening as he took flight towards his opponent. He span in the air, and brought his foot down onto Guy's upward forearm, blocking the attack. The ninja gritted their teeth as Kuro pushed more of his weight into Guy, whose feet began to enter the rubble he was stood upon.

Kiba took this chance and burst from the ground, kicking upwards into Kuro's back, as Akamaru in Kiba's form jumped and kicked the same spot from the front. Kuro coughed blood as his organs were crushed, and felt all weight leave his body as Guy grabbed his leg and spun him around. As Guy let go, Kuro flew into the air, only to be met by Kiba and Akamaru's feet, as they pummelled him into the ground. Kuro twisted in the air, letting loose two pythons from his arms, and unfolded his wings to break his fall. He regained his balance and flew to meet the falling Kiba and Akamaru.

"Finished." He whispered, as his arms connect with the falling Konoha ninja. He grabbed onto their necks and flew towards the ground at high speed, planning to smash their heads open on the floor. Kiba raised his arm to strike Kuro, but yelled out in pain as he did.

'My arm… why does it hurt so much?' Kiba thought as he reached a few feet about the floor.

"Goodbye." Kuro exclaimed at the same time, and released both Kiba and Akarmaru. He grinned as the distance between them and the ground was reduced to inches, and then blinked in surprise as they disappeared. "What the…?"

"You know, when fighting Konoha ninja, you need to remember…" Shisui stood upright, as Kiba and Akamura did the same. "We don't fight alone, even if it's for friends of a demon brat and a traitor."

End chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry once more, but more chapters are on the way!!!**

**And sorry as well for how short this one is, hopefully it's still as entertaining though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 12 - Attack on Konoha: Part 5 - An Angel's Nightmare  
**

"Even for friends of a demon brat and a traitor? Well, if that's the sort of crowd you want to be seen with…" Kuro retorted, as Shisui helped Kiba to his feet.

"I don't wish to be even a part of that scum's life… but Sasuke-san's… It's my duty as an Uchiha to be a part of his." Shisui answered coolly.

Kuro stared in disbelief, as did the others behind Shisui. "Another? Three Uchiha exist?"

"Is there a problem with my existence or something?" Shisui asked, slightly put off by the shocked faces of both his comrades and his opponent.

'That means his power rivals or perhaps exceeds Sasuke's… I may be out of my league here…' Kuro began to plan his next move, as he readied his sharingan. 'Either way, I still have a chance with my sharingan…'

"You know, it's impolite to keep someone waiting! Hurry up and let's get this fight over and done with!" Shisui called out to the concentrating half-angel. He then activated his own sharingan, all three marks surrounding the pupil as his eyes turned crimson.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll finish this real quick." Yawned Kuro, confident in his strategy. He extended his wing and took flight, performing hand seals as he did so. 'Let's test your strength…'

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Kuro exclaimed; sending out five fire balls at Shisui, who sighed and disappeared as all fireballs hit the ground he was stood on.

"What?! Where did he go? And what jutsu did he use?!" Kuro searched around for him, trying to sense his chakra. He sensed something behind him and turned to find Shisui, kunai in hand, flying towards him. Kuro pulled out his own kunai to block the attack, sending sparks flying as the blades collided.

'Damn, it's not him, it's a bloody clone!' Kuro thought as he studied his opponent. He stabbed the Shisui clone in the stomach, and gasped as he burst into flame.

"ARG!" Kuro yelped as his arm was burnt, his skin beginning to blister. "What technique is that?"

"It's a technique I invented; Katon: Kasai Bushin no Jutsu." Shisui replied, sitting calmly on near by rubble in plain sight. "About time you noticed me."

Kuro turned red with both anger and embarrassment. "SHUT UP! Stop acting that I'm easy to defeat! I'm a million times stronger than you could ever dream of being!"

Shisui sighed, "Oh really? Then how come you've let yourself fall into my genjustu?"

As he said this, his body melted into the rubble, and the scenery turned pitch black, save for a few splashes of red.

"Shit… I have to try and break this…" Kuro tried to see his way out of the illusion with his sharingan, but his efforts were wasted.

"You cannot break this technique, the perfect genjutsu. In the Tsukuyomi, I have complete control. Now, suffer." Shisui's voice echoed.

Kuro turned, trying to find the source of the voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

"I'm right here." Shisui spoke, standing behind Kuro with a blade to his neck. "Welcome, to the perfect nightmare."

Kuro span on his heel, and screamed as Shisui grew long fangs and bit into his neck. Kuro's blood splattered everywhere, as Shisui's teeth punctured through his entire neck.

'This… it can't be real… this pain… I… can… not DIE!' Kuro thought, shouting the last the last four words, trying to wake up from his hell. He blinked in surprise as he realised no one was there, and his neck had healed.

"What the hell? Did that even happen?" Kuro looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He shuddered as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Yes, it did. And you will live the same experience for the next ten hours, repeatedly. There is no escape." Shisui replied coldly.

Kuro let out a strangled sound before screaming once more as his hell began again.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, and looked out from her window at the ongoing battle. She had already evacuated that and neighbouring sections of the village and was relieved that the fight had been contained to one area.

"But it's taking too long… and reinforcements won't arrive for another thirty minutes… who are these people?" she wondered out loud.

She had already denied the ANBU rights to attack the invaders, but had but some on alert, just in case.

"Tsunade-sama," An ANBU agent with a boar's mask appeared next to the Hokage. "We have received word that reinforcements are ready to deploy, and a three man squad are already heading there to assist the battle."

"Thank you; relay the message to all ANBU except for Team 1 that they are no longer required." Tsunade replied, as the ninja nodded and left the room. "Damn them for being so late…"

* * *

~~~Outside the village~~~

Two shadows leapt from tree to tree, landing just outside the village gate. The two hit the ground heavily and stood up fully, checking for equipment. A third landed behind them, and dusted her trench coat.

"Damn leaves, always marks it…" She muttered. "Ok, move out!"

The two men nodded and made their way into the village, as the woman began to move. She stopped, as she caught a movement with her eye, but couldn't see any threat, and grasped the left side of her neck.

"But I sensed he was dead…"

**End chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY, another chapter up XD**

**Hope you're all enjoying this story, and will stay with it until the end XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Or money (I hate being broke =/)  
**

* * *

**Dreams to Ashes**

**Chapter 13 - Attack on Konoha: Part 6 - White Snake Lives On  
**

'Nii-san? Nii-chan?'

'Hikaru… Kuro…'

'Hotaru… you're alive…'

'As are you… barely…'

'Nii-san… I feel that we did the wrong thing… we have no hope of winning here…'

'Perhaps Nii-chan… but at least we shall be reunited with Orochimaru-sama soon…'

'_My dear angels, did you truly think Sasuke-kun could end me?_'

'Orochimaru-sama!'

* * *

Sasuke gazed down at the corpse of the half-angel, looking into the sickening smile he still wore. He pulled his blade out of his opponent, wiping the blood on the floor, as Yamato landed next to him.

"Sempai… we do not require any assistance, we've finished here…" Sasuke softly spoke, still regretting that he let his guard down. "I need a medical team to treat Choji-san and Saskura-chan, first aid has already been done."

Yamato chuckled at little. "Sasuke-kun, you maybe an ANBU captain now, but that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I'll let this one slide though."

The wood-ninja smiled and started to move off towards the centre of the village. He leapt over Hikaru's smiling corpse, and landed in shock when it blinked.

"SASUKE!" Hikaru roared as he stood up, all previous wounds gone. "YOU SHALL SUFFER SASUKE!"

"Will you just die already? You're really starting to piss me off." Sasuke retorted, drawing his sword once more. He stopped in shock as a breath caught in the back of his throat.

'N-… No way. He can't be here! He's dead!' Sasuke broke into a cold sweat, as he began to sense the size of the malevolent chakra moving towards him.

Hikaru burst into a laughing fit. "He walks amongst us Sasuke! The white snake has shed its skin and is reborn!"

As he said this, Sasuke turned on his heels and ran to Sakura, Lee and Choji, who were still injured from the recent battle. Yamato followed behind him, looking as on edge as Sasuke.

"Orochimaru…?" He asked, to which Sasuke nodded. "But, you said he was dead… you yourself killed him…"

Sasuke nodded once more, "Yes, I did… unless his essence managed to find a new host, which is highly unlikely…"

Sasuke stopped still when he looked at his comrades… and saw a fourth person among them.

"My dear Sasuke-kun… I'm going to take my time killing you." The silhouette softly spoke. "Don't think me a fool though, I'm going to kill off your friends and comrades before coming to you, and I'll put you through the same horror as you put me through! I will make you scream for your death! Beg for an end, and I shall not give it until I am bored of you."

A python slowly slide along the shadow's arm, and began to move towards a heavily breathing Sakura. The snake's tongue flickered across her, tasting her fear, before moving up to her face, staring into her eyes. Sakura began to feel tired, as the python began to hypnotise her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she managed to whisper as the snake reeled back.

* * *

"Ow… OW… owowowowowowow!"

"Stop whining, and hold still! Your leg isn't healed yet!" Ino replied to the wincing Shikamaru.

"How can't I though? This really hurts you know…" Shikamaru whined, pouting a little as he did so. "This is really troublesome, I'm better off never getting hurt than having to endure your healing."

"Stop complaining! At least you have someone to heal you!" Kiba yelled at the couple, his left arm twitching violently. 'This… is nothing. I'm fine.' He thought. Akamaru gave the wound a comforting lick, before sitting next to his master.

Guy, meanwhile, stood next to the groaning body of Kuro; his bones crushed and neck almost completely destroyed. Guy sighed and turned to look at the body of his opponent, as Anko and Sai landed next to him.

"We need to get out of here as fast as possible; Uchiha Sasuke has requested immediate back up and has asked that everyone evacuate the area…" Anko began, but was interrupted by Kuro giggling.

He coughed, blood trickling out, and spoke in a harsh whisper. "You… you shall not survive; the white snake has shed its skin, and has taken a new host." He spluttered, and began to laugh harder as his body was lifted by two snakes, both summoned by Anko.

"I sensed he was dead! Good and gone! He cannot come back!" Anko almost screamed at the deranged half-angel.

Kuro rocked in the snakes' vice-like hold, and laughed, as more blood flowed from his battered lips. "You're all fucked now Konoha! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"

Shisui stepped into view, and stared at the dying ninja. "What do you mean, 'taken a new host'?" he asked.

"Orochimaru-sama, while his body is gone his will and soul lives on!" Kuro exclaimed.

"In whom?" Shisui asked, turning to face the half-angel as the others looked up.

Kuro laughed harder, covering Shisui's face with blood, "He is reborn, in all of us and- "

* * *

"Yakushi Kabuto… long time no see." Naruto smiled, as the medical ninja lifted Hotaru to her feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto… you've grown, I can already tell you're stronger than ever!" Kabuto exclaimed. "However, boy, I am no longer the Yakushi Kabuto you know!"

Kakashi and Neji activated their ocular abilities and focused on the medical ninja, trying to see anything unusual. They both recoiled in shock at their discovery.

"Naruto-kun, he's…. not normal. His chakra is incredibly strange; I've never seen anything like it." Kakashi began, stating his own observation.

"It's like a virus has infected his body, and is spreading rapidly throughout…" Neji added.

"A virus?! How dare you call Orochimaru-sama a virus!" Hotaru exclaimed, her eyes flaring red with anger.

"Relax my dear," Kabuto smiled. "I am not quite Orochimaru-sama, but I am no longer Yakushi Kabuto either. You see, Naruto-kun, I implanted parts of Orochimaru-sama's corpse into my own body, and placed some of his chakra into another body for later use and perhaps experimentation. However, the body was reanimated into a new Orochimaru-sama, more glorious and powerful than ever!"

Naruto flinched in disgust, as did the other two Jounin. "That's… only something that Orochimaru could and would want."

Kabuto sighed, and turned his head. "I hoped you'd be happy for me, I am so much stronger than before Naruto-kun. Oh well."

He took a step forward, and elbowed Neji in the stomach before tripping and throwing him into a house. He dodged three attacks from Kakashi, leaning to dodge a rasengan from Naruto, before winding them both with two kicks to the chest. Kabuto smirked as he landed, and ran off into the village.

"Bastard… where's he going?" Naruto wondered, before the horror hit him as his clone's memories hit him.

"Hinata-chan…"

End chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Just to clarify what has happened pre-story wise, to make sure you don't get confused:**

**Naruto HAS done sage training, but with Jiraiya (who's been killed by Pain like in the manga)**

**However: Pain isn't dead, and Sasuke didn't kill Orochimaru until 1 year before this fic takes place.**

**(Just thought it would help since my beta-reader was a lil confused with times and all)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Dreams To Ashes**

**Chapter 14 - Attack on Konoha: Part 7 - In Defense of Her  
**

Hinata sighed as she sat back against the wall, breathing slightly heavily dude to the gash on her leg. And that Naruto was stood in front of her; kunai drawn, eyes darting looking for any threats. She smiled and blushed, as she saw the look of concern on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She called out hesitantly, unsure whether it was really him.

"I'm just a clone Hinata, not the real Naruto." He answered, still focused on searching the immediate area.

Hinata sighed in disappointment. 'It's not him… and I'm no longer Hinata-chan…' she thought, holding back a tear at the memory. She tore a part of her jacket off, and used it to bandage her wound, before activating her kekkei genkai to help Naruto's clone.

"Don't bother using up your chakra, I've already set traps all over this area." The clone spoke coldly.

Hinata dipped her head down in self-loathing and ceased her byakugan. 'He's right; I'd only be an annoyance to Naruto-kun…' She accidently let a tear loose as she crouched up in her anger.

Her hate was short lived as she felt a warm hand being placed on her head, moving under to her chin, and tilting her head up. She looked into the Naruto-clone's blue eyes, almost mistaking them to be the original's, and let her heart flutter at the sight of his smile.

"We're concerned about you, that's why I'm acting a little cold." The Naruto-clone explained. "It's just so I don't loose concentration, ok?"

Hinata smiled and tried to stand up, but collapsed as her leg gave way. The clone grabbed her, and lowered her down again.

"Don't try to move unless you must, ok?" His face turned into concern as he spoke.

"O-ok" Hinata mumbled, blushing at the same time. A loud explosion was heard, followed by a faint yell and maniacal laughter. The clone jumped and ran up the wall, landing on the roof of a house, to see what the cause was.

Hinata looked up, and managed to catch the words; "Sasuke… don't be stupid."

She smiled at the concern Naruto had for his friends, and leaned against the wall, dreaming about the day when Naruto would so the same concern for her.

'But… he does…' she thought, and blushed at the revelation. 'Maybe… he does care for me… but perhaps it's only as he cares for the others…'

The Hyuga sighed, and waited for the clone to rejoin her.

* * *

"-has sent for reinforcements, but they'll be a while, understood?"

"Took her long enough! I just hope the others are coping fine…"

Hinata shook her head, as she came out of her half-sleep. She focused her eyes, and saw Ten-ten and the Naruto-clone talking.

"Rise and shine Hinata-chan!" Ten-ten called tauntingly, smiling despite the large cut on her forehead.

Hianta began to take note of her surroundings… she was somewhere else. All around her was rubble, and a few splashes of water.

"What h-happened?" She stuttered, as she noticed the Naruto-clone's ripped shirt.

"Something, or someone, exploded and nearly took us out in the blast. I just managed to get you to safety but you were knocked out by some rubble." The clone explained.

Hinata blushed as she realised the true reason for her passing out, but felt relief that the clone was still there. 'Naruto-kun is ok'

Ten-ten turned to the clone and shook her head, "You're a clone, right? There's no way Hinata-chan can stay conscience while the real Naruto is here."

"Yep."

"Then how come you're still here if your clothes are ripped? Normally, if one of Naruto's kage-bunshins are hit, they're destroyed." Ten-ten asked, puzzled at the ripped clothing of the clone.

The clone smiled a little, "We've come a long way, his abilities have developed a lot since he first learned the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. I'm pretty much a new Naruto, but I cannot be healed, and fatal shots still kill instantly."

Ten-ten and Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and amazement. "Woah." Ten-ten managed, while Hinata simply smiled with pride at how strong her love was.

The clone smiled again, and stretched his arms. "Of course he's learned more as well, and his Sage techniques are stronger than ever. He's a great shinobi." The clone grinned, and continued to boast about his abilities, making Ten-ten sigh and shake her head, while Hinata stifled a giggle at the clone's boasts.

She closed her eyes, and pictured Naruto stood in his sage form… or at least what she imagined it to look like. She had heard what he looked like, but she had never seen him use it in battle before. She imagined him to be stood tall and grand, brimming with muscle and radiating power. The thought made her blush deeper, and hide her face from the others.

A scream brought her to reality, and she lifted her head to see Ten-ten being kicked into a building by an unknown assailant. She tried to stand up to face the threat, noticing the clone was nowhere to be seen, and fell back again. She winced in pain as more blood seeped from the re-opened wound, and looked up to see the attacker speed towards her. She then looked in shock as the attacker was then sent flying, by a kick from the clone.

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata managed.

"I told you Hinata, I'm not Naruto." The clone said, turning his head slightly to speak to her.

Hinata nodded and the shrieked as the clone's head was punched clean off his body, which then disappeared into smoke. She caught the head as it to turned into smoke, and looked up at the clone's killer with tears in her eyes.

"Hello my dear." The attacker grinned.

End chapter 14


End file.
